


The Bride

by Celinarose



Series: The Bride and the Bureaucrat [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Clara and Ashildir pay a visit to an important person.First in the series.





	

"Donna Noble..That's still her name, then?"  
"The one that forgot."  
"Why are we here, Ashildr? She doesnt even remember meeting him."  
"The Patron Saint of all those the Doctor left behind. Even if they themselves don't know that he did."  
They quietly followed the redhead into the busy marketplace, keeping a safe distance.  
"I come to visit her when I want to remember that meeting the Doctor is something I should try not to forget."  
"He's hardly forgettable." Clara smiles back.  
"She is the reason he chose this face in this regeneration. She is the reason he saved my village, all those years ago. I owe it to her."  
"He must miss her. More than the others. His greatest fear, being lost and forgotten and alone."  
"The most important woman in the universe."  
"Aren't we all?"  
"Perhaps."  
Their conversation was abruptly cut off.  
"Oy you two! Why are you following me? Don't give me your big eyes! Are you from Jimmy? Tell him to stop bothering me."  
Not expecting the sudden outburst, Clara looked nervously at her companion.  
"Run!" Lady Me whispered, grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Ashildr tried to close the doors of the TARDID, but a certain redhead pushed her way through.  
"Don't you go running into tiny bookshops!"  
The door closes behind Donna as just as the TARDIS starts to dematerialize.  
Ashildr immediately frowns.  
"That's not supposed to happen." She says, almost worriedly.  
"You're damn right it's not! If you think you can scare me with these noises, then you couldn't be more wrong sunshine!" Donna exclaims.  
"Something's wrong with the TARDIS." Lady Sherade continues, ignoring her.  
"What is this place anyway? Not like any..." Her voice is cut off when she disappears, leaving Clara and Ashildr gaping.


End file.
